The Brother's sister
by Scene Queen
Summary: Supernatural challenge was to write yourself into the lives of the brothers with all your vital stats. I'm the brothers 12 year old sister.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Challenge

The Challenge: Write yourself into the lives of the Winchesters, which all your vital stats true.

How I'll do it: I'm the Winchesters little sister.

Dean rolled his eyes at his little sister Alex. "Come on, we need to hurry up, the car is running, and it needs gas. It doesn't take that long to pack your stuff."

Alex rolled her eyes, throwing in the last of her CDs into her Panic! At the Disco messenger bag. She checked her black purse to make sure all her makeup and things were there and said, "Yeah, fine."

To be honest, Alex did not want to live with her two older brothers. But, now she had too, because their dad died and she was a minor. So what? At the age of 12, Alex was more mature then most 25 year olds. She had fought demons, witches, and vampires, and wasn't afraid of anything. She could totally support herself; she had been for a while now. But of course, they found out that John Winchester had another kid, and so she didn't have to go into foster care, the brothers took her in. So now she had to leave her comfortable life style to live in hotel rooms and a car. Fun. She hadn't seen her brothers in 5 years; in fact, she hadn't even seen Sam yet. And Dean was acting like a jerk, like it wasn't even affecting her that their dad had just died. She trudged down the stairs to the car, getting in the back.

Sam turned to look at her. "Wow, you've…grown up." He said, looking at how much his baby sister had changed. She had gone from cute and girly, to…this. She still was pretty, that couldn't change, but she looked different. A little past the shoulder layered blonde hair, and her deep blue eyes were the same, but her clothing choices were not. She wore a pair of stressed skinny jeans, with a black studded belt hanging from her hips, and a black t-shirt with a 30 Seconds to Mars zip up hoodie over it. His little sister had turned emo. But, she was still short. 5 feet tall. Imposing.

"Yeah. And you haven't changed. Still the college prep boy." She said without emotion. Neither of her brothers had bothered to contact her in 5 years, why get all lovey with them now? It wasn't really their fault they hadn't seen her, John had her staying with various relatives, she hadn't lived with their dad until he went 'missing' from the boys. But still, Alex didn't care. She felt no emotion at all; everything had gone numb since her dad's death.

Sam sighed. Her attitude had changed with her appearance. What happened to his little sister that was nice and loving? Dean got into the drivers side of the car, turning to smile at his younger siblings. "Come on, let's get along for once in our lives." Dean said.

"We did when Dad was alive." Alex muttered.

"Alex…" Dean groaned.

"Why? I can't be upset that Dad died?" She snapped.

"I never said that."

"Then what? Upset your precious little sister isn't the perfect little anymore?"

"Alex, stop. Just stop. We never said any of that, and we don't even think it." Sam the said.

She glared at her older brothers and turned on her MP3 Player, turning it on loud enough that the brothers could hear clearly the music coming from the earphones.

"Ugh, that's bad." Sam said to his brother.

"Yeah, I know. My Chemical Romance is absolutely dreadful." Dean said.

"No, the fact that she has her guard up now. She won't trust us anymore."

"So? She's a moody little brat. Let her be. It's her problem."

"Dean, we haven't exactly been the best brothers. I mean, we basically ignored her for five years as we went on with our lives. You were even the one who suggested that she live with relatives until she was old enough to hunt."

"I only said that because I love her, and I don't want her to get hurt. And with our family business, she has a good chance of dying. Look at dad." Dean said, his face growing hard and cold.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter

The siblings finally arrived at the boy's current house. They had to decide to take a break from hunting for a little bit to spend time with their neglected sister. So far, she was making it as hard as she possibly could. Sam turned around, to see his little sister fast asleep, her mp3 player still playing. He softly shook her arm, and he smiled at her when she opened her eyes.

"Welcome home." Sam said. He would at least still try to be caring, he loved his little sister to death. He couldn't get why Dean was being such a jerk about it.

Alex rubbed her eyes and took off the earphones. "This is your place? Nicer then expected."

Dean rolled his eyes at his sister, but Sam gave him a stern look and Dean shrugged and got out of the car, opening up her door for her. She got out adjusting the belt so it hung perfectly around her hips. Her hood was up, so you couldn't see the back her hair. She faced away from the car, so you couldn't see her face. Sam wondered if she was okay. He got out of the car and walked beside his sister, who was just standing there, her hands in her pockets, staring off into space. "You okay?"

"Peachy." She said, moving away from Sam and walking up to the house and opening the door and walking in.

Dean looked at his brother. "She's hopeless Sam."

"We have got to be patient. Look at her. She's upset."

Alex had chosen her room, and looked around. She opened her bag, pulling out her photo album. She flipped to her favorite photo. The one of her and her dad at the lake fishing, his arm around her shoulders. Alex stared at the photo, feeling hot tears welling up in her eyes. She would never be able to smell him, touch him, and argue with him. She felt so guilty. They had fought before he had left with Sam and Dean. He left the house in a rush, leaving Alex alone. And now he was gone for good. And she would never see him again. And she would never be able to tell him how much she loved and how he was her hero. And how much she missed him. And she would never be able to have random conversations with him. He wouldn't be there to joke around with her anymore. She let the tears come. She couldent fight them anymore. She laid on her bed, crying.

She didn't even hear Dean walk into her room and she hardly noticed as he held her as she sobbed into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter

3 days later

Alex yawned and stretched, throwing back the covers on her bed and looked into the mirror across the room. Her blonde hair was in a low ponytail, so all she would have to do was just put it down and finger comb it. She rubbed her eyes and then glared at herself in the mirror. Today, she had to go to school.

Sure she went to school back when she lived with her dad, but her grades sucked and she hardly ever showed up to class. And besides, her style of dress and sarcastic attitude got her singled out at school.

She sat there for the next 5 minutes just thinking about how much she did not want to go to school.

There was a knock on the door, and in came Dean. "Come on. Time to get ready for school. We need to fill out your paperwork and stuff."

Alex just stared at him.

"What? Why can't you just pretend to act like a normal 12 year old and just go to 8th grade?"

"I'm in seventh Dean." Alex said, her voice bored.

"Whatever. Just get dressed and ready and down in the kitchen in 10 minutes. We need to get there so me and Sam can get everything filled out."

Alex rolled her eyes at him, and threw a pillow at the door when he left. Then, a smirk came across her slim face. She didn't want to go, but she could have fun while doing it.

She got out of bed and walked across the room to the mirror, and took out her makeup. She took out black eyeliner and rimmed her deep blue eyes with it. She blinked and looked at the mirror, her blue eyes standing out. Very nice, but not prep looking. Good. She quickly put on mascara, and took down her hair, and finger combed it. She walked into the kitchen with 3 minutes to spare.

"You are not leaving the house to go to school in that." Sam said.

"What's wrong with it?" Alex asked innocently.

Alex wore a pair of tight-cropped jeans that came down a little past her knees, her studded belt hanging from her hips. She had a black tank top on with her red 30 seconds to Mars hoodie over it.

"First of all, the tank top, and have you been wearing those pants since 5th grade?" Sam asked looking at her face.

"Oh hell no. Go wipe off the makeup." Dean said.

"Nope."

"Do it."

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" Alex asked, ignoring Dean and walking to the car.

Dean groaned and followed after, it was hopeless. Sam trailed behind, his brown eyes glaring. His little sister could not be dressing like this.

The siblings sat in silence until they pulled up to a very prep looking school.

"YOU ENROLLED ME IN THIS?"

"It's the public school that is in our area." Dean said.

"Ugh."

"It'll be fine, Alex."

"Whatever."

They got out of the car and entered the school. Alex peered into a classroom, seeing nothing but rows and rows of designer handbags and football guys. She would never fit into this school. Great.

The three of them walked into the office, and the lady at the front desk peered at them, her eyes going from the messy looking brothers to the gothic looking sister. "What is it?"

"This is the new student, Alex Winchester, that we called in about." Dean said.

"Ah yes. Alexis Winchester. Wait right here as I get your class schedule." The lady said, her eyes wide at the sight of them.

"Do we need to fill out any paperwork?" Sam asked when the lady came back, giving Alex her class list.

"None at all, we got her records faxed over." The lady said. "You should head off to your first period class." She said to Alex.

Sam hugged her. "You'll be fine Lex." He said, rubbing her head, referring to her with her childhood nickname.

Dean patted her on the back. "Yeah." Alex and him hadn't exactly talked much since Alex had cried a couple days back.

"See you this afternoon." She said, heading off and looking at her schedule. She had Creative Writing. The one class at her old school she actually did well in. She found the class, seeing it had already started, she slipped into a seat in the very back.

"I see we have a new comer." The teacher at the front stated. "Please come up here."

Alex got her Panic! At the Disco messenger bag, and headed to the front of the classroom, feeling all the eyes on her, and she could hear the whispering of the preps to each other about her appearance.

"What is your name?" The teacher asked, looking at her. This teacher actually looked okay. She didn't look as prim and proper as the other teachers she saw having a coffee break in the office, she looked conferrable.

"Alex Winchester." Alex mumbled.

"I see. Where are you from?"

"America." Alex said, a smirk forming.

"Ah yes, I see. You may take the seat next to Lydia. Lydia please raise your hand."

Alex look towards the class, seeing the girl who seemed to the most bored but beautiful raising her hand. Alex walked to her new seat, sitting down. She felt like she was in high school. The girl looked at her and returned to her work. Lydia was handed a note by a girl who tried to look like her. Lydia sneered and looked at Alex filled with hate. But Alex could tell she had something she was going to do.

After class, Lydia came up to talk to her.

"Your dad died right."

"Fact."

"And you're living with your brothers right?"

"Another true statement."

"Well, I saw them, and how did you turn out so ugly when they turned out so hot?"

Alex didn't have time for this, so she gave her a nice punch and walked away. (xD It's what I would have done.)

She was actually about to be happy about school until she heard the intercom crackle, asking her to report the principals office. Alex stood up once more and headed down the hallway, dreading what was going to happen next.

She entered the office and sat down in the chair across from the big man behind the desk.

"Well, well Miss Winchester. First day here and you already have been sent to me. Not exactly what I would call the best start in the world, considering your previous record. Skipped classes, no homework assignments. You do know why you're in here?"

"No clue." Alex said, looking bored.

"Would first period ring a bell?"

"I showed up to class?"

"Don't get smart with me. Since you seem to be in denial about this, I will tell you. You have been reported to have slapped a student."

Alex smirked.

"This is not a laughing matter Miss Winchester, this is a very serious offense. I understand your father only died last week and your are in custody of your brothers, but this sort of lashing out is not acceptable."

"So? She deserved it."

"Well there are witnesses."

"Who?"

"Many of Miss Lydia Taylor's classmates reported seeing you slap her unprovoked."

"That's crazy. She started it."

"I don't care who started it, but you are aware of what I am going to have to do?"  
"Nope."

"ASD-After school Detention- with me. For the next week. Lets see you steal more money after that. Starting tomorrow. You may leave now Miss Winchester."

Alex rolled her eyes and got up. She might as well just start walking home now. She got there when she normally would, so Dean and Sam wouldn't know she just walked out. But they did know something when she got home.

"So. How was school today?" Sam asked.

"Good, of course." Alex said, flashing him a smile.

"Talk to anyone?"

"Hm. Nope."

"The principal perhaps?" Dean asked.

Alex stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"We know about it Alex. Your detention."

Alex rolled her eyes. "So your going to get all wannabe TV parent on me and ground me right?"

"Yep."

"Oh whatever. Don't get all parent on me now. My dad is dead. You're my brothers."

"Who love you. And Dad made me promise we would take care of you well if anything happened to him." Sam said.

"Whatever. I'm going out." Alex said, pulling back on her hoodie she was about to take off, and headed for the door.

"Oh no you don't. You stay here. You are grounded." Sam called.

Alex rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs to her room. She hated having caring people in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's feet tiptoed down the hall hastily, wanting to make it to the front door as silent and quickly as possible. So what if she was grounded, From First to Last was playing tonight! These past couple weeks, Alex had changed quite a bit, going from so-called, 'emo', how she hated that term, to Scene Kid.

Just last week she had cut her hair, making it choppy and her bangs covering her left eye. New more fashionable but yet Scene clothes, and a white studded belt. Tonight, a whole lot of black eyeliner, a tight Panic! At the Disco shirt, and tight flare jeans with her white studded belt. She was good to go. She quietly as she could opened the door and crept out. The brothers were sleeping, but she still couldn't take any chances. She looked at the road; there was her friend and her older brother, ready to take her to the concert.

She got into the car, and away she went.

She got home at around one o clock in the morning, still being silent she opened the door, expecting blackness. But no, there was Dean and Sam sitting there staring at her.

"Oh. Hey guys!"

Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been a busy couple of weeks.


End file.
